Chocolate Chips
by deepseasushi
Summary: college au, prompt: "you always bring food to lectures and share it with me because you don't want to be the only person eating"


prompt: "you always bring food to lectures and share it with me because you don't want to be the only person eating"

college au

available on tumblr (shambles-sushi)

* * *

He hears it again.

Law turned around, fixing his eyes on the redhead sitting beside him. The crinkling of the bag of potato chips is unmistakable.

They were sitting in the middle of the hall, and other noticeable loud noises in the hall was from Luffy and his friends at the very far back.

"Want some?" The redhead handed over his bag of chips, noticing Law's stare on him.

Did he think I wanted some chips? Law wondered, but in reality he was just momentarily distracted by the opening noises of the bag. But still, Law did not have breakfast before coming to this morning class, and he could do good with some food right now…

"No thanks." Law politely refused anyway. Just because they've had a few classes together doesn't mean that they're close enough to share some food together. Not even when Law thinks the redhead is cute.

"I insist." A gentle shake of the outstretched bag of chips.

"Okay." Law accepted, but limited himself to take only a few pieces.

"I'll just, put it in the middle so you can have it." The owner of the bag of chips set the chip bag down in between him and Law, before proceeding to take out his notebook to began studying.

Law tried to not take the chips. He really did. But the redhead kept nudging at the bag of chips whenever Law did not take some for a certain period of time.

He nudged. He took some. He nudged. He took some more.

Their crunching noises began to overlap in between the lecturer's lectures.

In the end Luffy ran all the way down to their seat from the behind to get 'his share' of chips, as he insisted.

By the end of the class they had finished two bags of junk food. Law was about to head off to his next class, but he didn't forget to thank his new-found friend.

"Thank you, Mr…?"

"Eustass Kid. Don't call me with the 'Mr.' prefix, it sounds weird."

"All right then, Eustass-ya."

"What's with the '-ya'?"

"It's a dialect from home." Law grabbed the remaining wrappers. "I'll throw them. Thanks for the meal."

"You call this a meal? I'll show you what a meal is like."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Eustass-ya." Law flashed a grin and headed out.

Kid realized he still did not know Law's name.

The next time they had classes together was on the next day, after lunch hours.

Law had two back-to-back classes in the same classroom, and he was taking a short nap when he heard somebody sitting down beside him.

He ignored it. There aren't any fixed seatings anyway.

The only thing that caught his attention was the crinkling of junk food bags. Law peeked to his side, and saw Kid taking out even more snacks than last time.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kid greeted Law when he saw him move. "I brought more snacks today, eat with me."

Law haven't had lunch, and starts to think if this is the way Kid makes friends, by offering food every time.

If so, he's doing a good job at it. Law thinks.

"What do you have today?" Law asked, as it seems that Kid is still digging up snacks from his bag. He eyed at the table space in front of Kid, and noticed the same chips from earlier, two bags of candies, and a chocolate bar.

Which happens to be his favourite.

"Can I have that?" Law asked, staring rather hungrily at the chocolate bar. Getting no immediate response from Kid, Law added. "I'll pay you."

Kid was just temporary distracted at how Law's pupils dilate slightly when they're talking.

A sign of interest.

He then cursed himself for unconsciously remembering what he once read in an article. "Yeah, sure. Take it if you want, I can still afford this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Thanks."

Kid noticed Law's exceptionally slender fingers when he reached over to grab the chocolate bar, as well as the flashy tattoo against his dark skin. He didn't comment on it, merely noting how beautiful they are.

The class ended with Kid making a mental note to bring that particular brand of chocolate bar to every class that he shares with Law.

Law, on the other hand, had also took note of the brand and flavor of chips that Kid had been sharing since day one.

The next class, they brought each other's favourite snacks.

* * *

A few months down the road, Law asked Kid for the reason he chose to share his chips with him, the one act that became the spark of their relationship.

"Is it because you're already attracted to me, Eustass-ya?"

"Nah, get off your high horse. I just don't want to be the only person eating in class."

Such is fate.

 **-END-**


End file.
